


飞光

by chio_aki



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: 老年Bruce/第一人称/背景参考黑归动画&未来正义联盟漫画/人物形象DCEU





	飞光

**Author's Note:**

> 老年Bruce/第一人称/背景参考黑归动画&未来正义联盟漫画/人物形象DCEU

窗台上摆放的那株矢车菊吐露了娇嫩的新蕾，清透的蓝，很像Clark的眼睛。

 

蓝眼睛的主人正在给那植物浇水，清亮的涓流从尖细的壶嘴泻下来，渗过土壤的缝隙，滋润蔓延在泥土深处的根须。

 

Clark微微歪着头，认真地打量着尚未绽开的纤薄的花瓣，像天空一样澄澈的瞳孔里盛满了温柔缱绻。这是他带到卧室来自己照料的第三株植物，前两株都在还未长出骨朵时就枯萎了。

 

第二盆花死掉的时候，我说他像我一样没有养花的天赋，但Clark不信邪地在第二天又搬回了一盆。现在这棵绿植总算不负所望地准备开花了。

 

他近日疏于打理略有些长的刘海滑落到眼前，Clark抬起纤长手指将它们别在耳后。我的目光顺着他手的动作在他耳后和脖颈的皮肤逡巡，清晨的阳光映着他的肌肤，那里像白瓷一样莹润，又像奶油一样柔软。

 

Clark似是感受到了我凝滞的目光，他回过头来对我微笑。

 

“Alf做好了早餐，你要跟我下楼一起吃吗？”他走向我，将手臂伸到我面前。

 

他的手还是那样短短小小，指头肉乎乎的，像被父母喂食了太多营养的小婴儿。

 

我将他的手攥进掌心里，缀着稀疏老年斑的松弛褶皱的皮肤裹住了那团奶油白。暴殄天物，我的脑海里突然浮现出这个词语，但它很快被我挤出了大脑。希望Clark没有注意到我那一瞬间皱紧又放松的眉头。

 

我向下拽着他的手臂借力站起身，Clark没有来扶我，他从来都很了解我需要什么。“世界最佳搭档”，不得不说那些媒体有时还是能够捕捉到一些事情的本质，我不由得牵动了嘴角。

 

我跟着他将水壶放回到花房，到餐厅的时候早餐已经摆好了。Alfred不在，他有他的事情要做。Clark拉开椅子坐下来，在烤面包片上反复涂着黄油。

 

咖啡已经离开我的生活很多年了，我胡乱地往嘴里灌了一口牛奶。我不喜欢这种甜腻的味道，但Clark喜欢看我喝掉它。

 

他又在看我了，在我吞咽的瞬间，他抬起头，腮帮鼓鼓地嚼着他的面包，眼神却像个称赞孩子终于不再挑食的小母亲。

 

我假装不高兴地瞥了他一眼，Clark咽下咀嚼了有一阵子的面包，微微低头偷笑。

 

 

最近我被限制了行动自由，吃过早餐就只能在花园里漫无目的地徘徊，幸好我的花园足够大，否则我一定会憋出病来。

 

虽然我才是这座庄园的主人，但平时习惯温柔顺服的Clark生气起来却足够可怕，更何况他还拥有一个倒戈过去的Alfred。

 

然而我不会告诉他，最终让我屈服于他对我的人身自由设下的各种条条框框的，是那时他坐在我床边的椅子上，脸上不断淌下的大滴大滴的眼泪。

 

退休的日子对任何人来说都足够无聊，特别是对一位从业几十年的超级英雄。

 

赛车可以让我体验久违的肾上腺素飙升的刺激，但也确实像Clark说的那样，它同样可以要了我的命。

 

断掉肋骨在过去是多么稀松平常的事情，我甚至能无视它们的存在，追着那些超级反派蹿房越脊跨越几个街区，但现在它们却拖累着我在床上度过一周的时光。

 

Clark不是总能陪着我百无聊赖地消磨时间，他也有自己的事情要做，就像Alfred，像偶尔带着Jonathan回来吃顿饭的Damian，像不知又同Conner跑到哪个平行宇宙去了的Timothy，像只在圣诞节才有音讯的Jason，像会给我寄来那些最终归宿为垃圾桶的营养品的Dick，他们都有自己的事情做，在这个家里，我是唯一的闲人。

 

Clark当然没有再做无聊的记者工作，毕竟没有人能解释为何30年过去了，一名普通记者还保持着青春年少，但他有一整个正义联盟要打理，他还是他们的主席，当然我依然是个挂名的顾问。

 

但Clark几乎从不再像曾经那样需要我去收拾烂摊子了，他成熟了许多。事实上我们都在变老，不变的只是表象，那是隔壁城市愚蠢的人类相信的东西——他们拥有一位永恒不变的保护神。而我，作为他的爱侣，可以感受到他日渐显得沧桑疲惫的内心。

 

他手捧着我的脸，亲吻了我的嘴唇，指肚在我脸上左右摩擦。

 

“你该刮胡子了，亲爱的，”他露出假装嫌弃的表情，“等我回来。”

 

Clark想收回手，却被我按住了。我故意压着他的手指，在新长出来的胡茬上蹭来蹭去，Clark好笑地再次亲亲我的脸颊，我掰正他的头，将他柔软的嘴唇按进一个深吻里。

 

 

我不想Clark那样喜欢写作，虽然这不关乎能力，文字对于我来说仅仅是记录的工具，但Clark喜欢讲他们用于情感的表达。

 

Clark说人类的文字有一种奇妙的能力，它不仅可以传播信息，更能够将人们紧密地联系在一起，特别是像我这样不喜欢将感受挂在嘴边的人，文字可以让我更流畅地表露内心而不至于陷入尴尬。

 

我对此嗤之以鼻，并且彻底地拒绝了Clark想让我闲暇时间写些随笔的提议。

 

但这并不妨碍我乐于欣赏Clark笔下的文字。

 

即使辞掉了记者的工作多年，Clark仍然保留着对于文字创作的高度热情，他用不会暴露超人身份的笔名向杂志投稿自己的杂文，并出版了几本小说集和散文集，它们是我近几年最喜欢翻动的书籍，通常我会保证其中的一本放在我床边伸手就能够到的距离。

 

Clark从不吝于赞美他身边的一切，他将无限的爱和希望溶进文字里，并希望借由书籍的流传将它们播洒到整个世界。

 

我翻开了他前年完成的一本小说，扉页用花体字印着“谨以此书献给我的骑士”。

 

每一次看到这行文字我都会发自内心地笑出来。我想到了网络上那些对Clark作品的评价，读者大多猜测有如此优雅笔触和细腻情感的作者是位女性，毕竟只有一位“公主”才会拥有自己的一名“骑士”。

 

我把这些评价拿给Clark看，他瞬间涨红了脸，那鲜艳欲滴的颜色让我想吻他。我也那么做了，那晚我们久违地做爱，我的硬挺深埋在他身体温暖的巢穴里，热流顺着链接处浇灌的我的心。

 

Clark还是那么美，只是美得不再那么张扬，不像那晚他飞来哥谭，如同一束灿烂绽放的烟花炸开在我眼前。现在的他就像澄澈的水流，包裹着我的世界，也为我的生活带来生机。

 

他眼里是沉淀的温柔，世事沧桑让他变得内敛，却未见消沉。

 

我虽然从未同他说过，但我发自内心感谢他成为我的爱人。我们的关系始终没有向公众公开，只有家人、联盟成员和各自信得过的朋友知道，我们已像一对夫妻那样在一起生活了多年。

 

我们可能宣布超人和蝙蝠侠是一对情侣。Clark还在作为超英活跃着，而他们现在有了接替我的新蝙蝠侠，这个名字是个符号，是个象征，它不应该在Bruce Wayne隐退后就宣告消亡。

 

我曾经提议宣布Bruce Wayne与Clark Kent的婚姻，但Clark宣称他不老的容貌将会使我看起来像个庸俗的“娶了年轻貌美小妻子的有钱老男人”。

 

我因他这句话打了他挺翘的小屁股，Clark一边故意大声哀叫着讨饶，一边攀上我的膝盖，两条长腿缠着我的腰，用湿软的小洞吞吃我的阴茎。

 

我们都过了对性爱十分热衷的年纪，但又总是不约而同地为彼此深深吸引。他是独属于我的宇宙深处的美神，而他总是在火热的情事途中坦率地赞美我是他来自远古的战神，这些话会让我更深地进入他的身体，更加沉重地顶撞他娇嫩的穴道。

 

Clark高潮时身体深处就像被我的阴茎凿开了一眼温泉，滚烫的液体浇在我没有戴套的裸露的龟头上，我的精液尽数被他贪婪的肠道吞吃进去。可惜的是，即便是无所不能的氪星来客也没有雄性怀孕的能力，否则我们一定有许多拥有我们两人血脉的孩子了，就算他生一整个正义联盟我也养得起。

 

但我并未为此感到多少惋惜，我拥有四个优秀的儿子，而Clark也有Conner和Jonathan。

 

眼前书页上被我读过无数遍的文字这一次没怎么真正进入我的脑海，盯着它们我总是不由得想起Clark抱着笔记本坐在我们的床上，腰上搭着薄薄的一条被单，微微前倾的脊背上乳白色的肌肤自然而然地落在躺在他身旁的我的视线里。我伸手滑上他腰侧的浅窝，他抖着身子起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

 

Clark回头瞪我，拍掉我作乱的手叫我别闹，我却顺势拉住他的手把他放倒在床上。

 

亲吻并不一定是性爱的前奏，但却是美好的夜晚的必需。

 

Clark被我亲得笑着在我怀里打滚，主人无暇顾及的笔记本被我扣上丢到一边。他那天的创作没有保存，之后的一个星期我都没能拥着他温软的身子睡觉，遗憾。

 

 

Clark下午就回来了。我正在书房里嚼着Alfred新烤好的小甜饼，Clark顺手拿走了我手中的半块丢进嘴里，舔掉手指上的饼干屑，坐进茶几另一侧的椅子里。

 

Clark说联盟联系上了正在平行宇宙的Tim和Conner，他们现在都很安全，过段时间就会回来，让我不用太担心。

 

我不置可否地撇撇嘴，又从托盘里拿了一块小甜饼。事实上，只有Clark在担心而已，我从来不会像他那样过度保护，我的孩子们足够优秀能够保护自己，更何况即使他们真的陷入无法自救危险，那也是他们自己的生活。

 

Clark习惯了在我这里得不到过多言语上的回应，他吞掉了自己的那份小甜饼，越过茶几伸出湿滑的舌尖，舔舐我唇边的饼干屑。

 

我将他的舌头含进嘴里，那上面沾满了小甜饼的香味。

 

Clark不需要呼吸，但在接吻时他却总是讨不到什么便宜。当我放开他的时候他再次气喘吁吁，同几十年前我们交换第一个吻时如出一辙。

 

滚倒在沙发上并不是我预期的这个吻会带来的结果，但一切发生得那样的顺理成章。

 

Clark还穿着他那件白色的紧身衣，腰侧的拉链被我轻而易举地扯开，这套制服比曾经那套蓝色的更容易脱掉，他几乎是瞬间就光溜溜地被我圈在臂弯里。

 

“Bruce……”他喘着甜腻的气音喊我的名字，“你的伤……”

 

他眼里蒸腾的难以自抑的欲望，此刻Clark只是努力地保持着清醒，顾忌着我在赛车道上撞断的肋骨。

 

“那就由你来吧。”

 

我躺倒在沙发上，Clark会意地曲起一条腿跨过我的身体，跪在沙发垫上。

 

几分钟前还在品尝小甜饼的舌尖舔上了我的阴茎。就像我了解他浑身上下每一处敏感点，Clark的嘴也最懂得如何取悦我。Clark的小手揉搓着我的阴囊，舌尖一圈圈地绕着柱身勾画上面的血管，我很快就在他的嘴里胀大了一圈。

 

他吐出我的阴茎，坐在沙发上，两手掰开双腿，将已经张开了一点小口的肛门展示在我面前。

 

我撑起身体将手指塞进他的小嘴里，Clark乖顺地舔湿我每一根指头。

 

沾满唾液的两指很轻易地挤入了Clark被使用多年开发得足够彻底的肛门。

 

恰到好处的松软柔嫩，我将液体涂满他的肠壁，抽出时甚至有一圈殷红的嫩肉吸附着我的手指被带出肛口。

 

Clark不知廉耻地喘息淫叫，他挪蹭着向外淌着水的肛门移到我挺立的阴茎上方。

 

他坐下来时肛门毫无阻塞地吞掉了我的整个阴茎。难以言喻的契合，他的直肠仿佛就是为了吞吐我的肉棒而生的。

 

他小心地上下抽送，不敢像往常那样撑在我的胸口，双手只能按在我肌肉已经变得松垮的肚子上，使不上力。这缓慢的蠕动简直是隔靴搔痒，我终于忍不住扣住他的细腰，将他托起又压下，地心引力使得Clark被一次一次无情地重重钉在我的阴茎上。

 

突来的性爱没能持续太久，我就悉数射在他体内。Clark身体里的小泉眼被烫得喷出了一大股烫热的暖流，他的阴茎也哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来。

 

我抽了纸巾擦拭他湿黏一片的下体，软下去的阴茎被我裹在手里，这里虽然不上我的却也不小，但它却从未有幸品尝塞进他人身体里的滋味，不知道Clark会不会感到遗憾，但我是不会给他这个机会的。

 

 

我们花了很长的时间慢腾腾地洗澡。在他再三地软磨硬泡下，我刮干净了胡子。白色的胡渣又多了一些，我拧开水龙头，看着它们和着剃须泡沫旋进下水道。

 

晚餐在Alfred不赞成的目光中被我们端回了卧室。Clark在吞掉最后一口馅饼之后，又搬出他的笔记本开始写作，我做在旁边看他前天晚上才塞进我手里的新作，耳边萦绕着他敲击键盘的噼啪声。

 

窗台上的矢车菊静静地绽开了一片莹蓝的花瓣。


End file.
